Histoires de roses
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Recueil de divers One shot.
1. Troublant paradoxe

Hello !

Voici un petit OS tout mini posté sur la communauté 31 jours.

**Jour/Thème**: 28 mars / le fer et la soie + thème optionnel : shojo ai

**Fandom**: Versailles no bara (Lady Oscar)

**Personnage/Couple** : Marie-Antoinette/Oscar

**Rating**: PG/K+

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda

* * *

**Troublant paradoxe**

Marie-Antoinette l'admirait.

Elle admirait sa liberté, sa fougue, son utilité. Oscar avait une vie atypique, une destinée exceptionnelle pour une femme, mais sa vie compterait.

Un paradoxe vivant. Etait-ce un bien d'avoir les droits des hommes au lieu d'être cantonnée aux salons, ou une malédiction d'avoir à porter des devoirs trop lourds pour une personne du sexe féminin ?

Devait-elle l'envier ou la plaindre ? Se laisser diriger parce qu'elle était sérieuse, sage, masculine ou la commander parce qu'elle était la Dauphine, maîtresse de sa destinée à la Cour ?

Marie-Antoinette l'aimait.

Elle aimait ses avis sincères, parfois moins courtisans que ne l'auraient voulu les règles de l'étiquette, mais toujours émis pour son bien.

Elle cherchait les boucles dorées des yeux lors des fêtes, elle se repaissait de sa tonalité entre grave et son cristallin, elle frémissait étrangement en approchant le mystère.

Ce trouble induit par l'allure androgyne de la belle militaire ne frappait pas qu'elle.

Les ravages auprès des dames qui ne connaissaient pas sa véritable condition, et se charmaient de l'allure d'ange d'Oscar, de la douceur de ses traits, de l'azur de ses yeux.

Avant l'arrivée de Fersen, Oscar de Jarjayes avait représenté pour elle la perfection ultime de l'être masculin incarné malicieusement et désespérément dans un corps de femme.

***

Sur le point de mourir, la Reine revoyait Versailles, les froufroutements de ses robes, le cliquetis de l'épée d'Oscar.

Oscar qui avait atteint la soie douce des nuages.

Et elle, qui n'avait plus connu que les fers des prisons et qui allait rencontrer le fer de la guillotine…

Elle allait la rejoindre.

* * *


	2. Un bon petit soldat

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

**Titre**: Un bon petit soldat

**Jour/Thème**: 12 novembre - un petit soldat de plomb

**Personnage** : Oscar

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda

* * *

**  
Un bon petit soldat**

Elevée comme un garçon par le caprice d'un père despotique, Oscar de Jarjayes n'avait jamais joué à la dînette ou à la poupée, objets éjectés au profit des épées en bois vite remplacées par des vraies, le Général de Jarjayes désirant transformer son " héritier " en parfait duelliste.

Puis André était arrivé, et les jeux de la petite fille travestie en garçon s'étaient faits encore moins féminins.

Des années plus tard, poussée, presque forcée à entrer dans la Garde Royale comme Capitaine pour protéger Marie-Antoinette, la toute nouvelle Dauphine de France, Oscar manœuvrait parfois rêveusement un soldat de plomb rescapé de son enfance encore proche.

Elle regardait avec pitié sa peinture écaillée, sa baïonnette brisée.

A chaque combat, chaque intrigue de Cour, chaque décision toujours douloureuse à prendre, elle s'éloignait de ces jeux simples et insouciants.

Le soldat perdait encore plus ses couleurs.

Elle s'éloignait de son adolescence, puis de son printemps de femme, tué à son éclosion par la condition fausse dans laquelle le devoir vis-à-vis de son père la tenait enfermée.

Cœur de femme prisonnier d'un uniforme, d'une éducation d'homme.

Vers la fin de l'Ancien Régime, Oscar avait la certitude que c'était elle, le soldat de plomb, que l'entourage avait déplacé au gré de ses convenances, et manipulée comme un simple jouet.

Le soldat était depuis longtemps jeté au feu.

La Révolution lui donnerait enfin l'occasion de prendre son destin en main et de suivre ses propres choix, quitte à être brisée.


	3. Mensonges

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

**Titre**: Mensonges

**Jour/Thème**: 14 décembre – je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas + Elle

**Personnage** : Oscar x André

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda

**Music:** Rekishiteki C - Ugomeku imbou - Musubareta juujou BO Lady Oscar

* * *

**Mensonges**

Il lui ment, elle le sait.

Depuis cette funeste soirée où André avait sacrifié un œil dans son combat contre le Masque Noir, Oscar l'avait surveillé de près.

André avait beau lui assurer jour après jour qu'il allait bien et qu'elle se faisait des idées fausses, Oscar n'était qu'à demi-convaincue.

Des erreurs, des maladresses, tout un faisceau de faits en apparence anodins convergeait vers cette évidente conclusion : André lui cachait quelque chose.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas dans quel but, ni quelle était l'ampleur du mensonge.

La femme étouffée en elle lui hurlait pourtant que la réalité était si insupportable qu'elle en ressortirait brisée, anéantie.

Alors, Oscar se laissait petit à petit convaincre, rassurer, endormir.

André allait bien, son deuxième œil se portait au mieux, elle était vraiment soupçonneuse et inquiète pour rien.

Après tout, ne disait-elle pas aussi à son ami d'enfance que tout allait bien, alors qu'elle avait appris que la maladie qui la rongeait était incurable ? Et lui aussi faisait semblant de la croire.

Il lui donna le change longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à la cécité totale.

Jusqu'à la trahison de son secret par le monumental portrait qui, ironie du sort, représentait la femme aimée dont il ne pourrait plus à l'avenir qu'imaginer les traits et la beauté.

Elle lui en voulut, elle se révolta contre la cruauté du destin, puis se jura de ne l'en aimer que davantage.

Ils s'étaient menti et avaient fui leurs sentiments durant trop longtemps, ils ne devaient désormais s'aimer que dans la vérité.

Même si ce n'était que pour un seul jour.

Tout valait mieux que le mensonge.


	4. Tout me guide vers toi

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté Méli-Mélo.

**Titre**: Tout me guide vers toi

**Défi :** Regrets, Remords + Angst

**Personnage** : Axel de Fersen

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda

**Music:** Star Of Bethlehem

* * *

**Tout me guide vers toi**

Bien après la Révolution, rentré dans son froid pays, porté aux plus hautes fonctions à la Cour de Suède, Axel de Fersen restait un homme rongé par les remords.

Remords de n'avoir pas pu sauver sa Reine.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter sa fuite seule. Le regret d'avoir échoué à la tirer des griffes des révolutionnaires le poursuivait jour après jour. Nuit après nuit.

Il se consumait dans ses souvenirs d'_Elle_. Leur rencontre à l'Opéra de Paris, ses rires enfantins, son sourire mutin, ses rires.

La tristesse alourdissant ses traits, une fois que les soucis politiques, ces affaires la dépassant, furent tombés sur Elle comme sur un éteignoir, soufflant la flamme de son insouciance.

_Elle_ était née pour les ors de Versailles, pour les parties de billard du Petit Trianon, pour les moutons enrubannés du Hameau, pour la grâce et la légèreté.

Et pourtant, digne fille de sa mère, la grande Marie-Thérèse, _Elle_ avait affronté les noirceurs boueuses avec la fierté de son rang de Reine de France.

Fersen se reprochait inlassablement de n'avoir pas su protéger la Reine, sa Reine.

Il se reprochait d'être en vie, et même jusqu'à l'air qu'il respirait.

Porté par ce remords lancinant, il devenait lointain, dur, tourné vers ses souvenirs à Versailles.

Chaque vingt juin lui était une torture, il s'enfermait, écrivait dans son journal l'expression de son désespoir, repassait dans sa tête fiévreuse chaque détail de cette nuit fatale. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, ce qu'il aurait pu changer, la manière dont _Elle_ aurait pu être sauvée.

Pourquoi avait-il survécu, lui ? Pourquoi avait-il obéi au Roi en les laissant, pourquoi ?

Le dix-neuvième jour anniversaire de la tragique arrestation de Varennes, il n'écouta aucun conseil et partit le visage figé, altier, au devant du danger de mort qui le menaçait. *

Lynché par la populace qu'il avait appris à détester, il était heureux malgré les souffrances de mourir ainsi, taillé en pièces, comme il aurait dû l'être ans auparavant en se dressant tel un rempart devant _Elle_, devant sa Reine.

Le vingt juin 1810, le destin lui avait donné l'occasion d'expier son erreur et de mettre fin à ses remords.

000

* La foule de Stockholm l'accusait à tort de la mort du Prince héritier, Charles-Auguste de Holstein-Augustenbourg. Fersen sera innocenté après sa mort.


	5. Mortelle fatalité

Hello à tous !

Nouvel OS écrit pour la communauté 31 jours.

* * *

**Titre**: Mortelle fatalité

**Jour/Thème**: 24 janvier – l'absence de choix

**Personnage** : Charlotte de Polignac

**Disclaimer**: Riyoko Ikeda

* * *

**Mortelle fatalité**

Mère l'avait mise devant le fait accompli.

Charlotte épouserait prochainement le Duc de Guiche pour que la famille de Polignac atteigne le zénith à la Cour.

Cette femme calculatrice avait fait la sourde oreille aux larmes et au grand désespoir de sa fille.

Pire, elle était persuadée de travailler à son bonheur. Malheureusement, pour Julie de Polignac, la notion de bonheur se confondait avec l'obtention d'un rang élevé, d'honneurs divers et d'argent.

Charlotte, dans son cœur qui était encore celui d'une enfant, ne voyait que cette abjecte chose : elle allait avoir douze ans et sa Mère la vendait à un homme de plus de cinquante ans. Parce qu'il était Duc de Guiche.

Elle pouvait bien hurler et protester, pleurer et supplier, ce mariage était inéluctable, et la petite se heurterait toujours à cette horrible réalité, comme un oiseau affolé se cognerait à un carreau vitré.

Mère lui proposa le couvent pour la réduire au silence, cette enfant qui osait se rebeller contre la toute-puissante volonté maternelle.

Même si Charlotte la crût, la Comtesse n'en pensait pas un traître mot : ce mariage était trop important pour la puissance des Polignac.

Pour la jeune fille, cette proposition s'apparentait à l'absence de choix. Car elle n'avait pas l'option d'être heureuse, tout simplement.

C'était pour cela que Charlotte allait au devant de la mort, gravissant en somnambule les degrés de Versailles, la rose blanche d'Oscar à la main.

Son esprit grignoté par un début de folie ne voyait qu'une solution pour préserver son cœur et ses rêves innocents.


End file.
